His Gentle Touch
by Serene Fairy
Summary: Toujou wasn't known as the General of Ishiyama for nothing. He wasn't the strongest member of the Tohoshinki for nothing. So when Shizuka wishes to go all the way with him for the first time, he's reluctant to hurt her. But she knows that he won't hurt him. She trusted him. One-shot, Toujou x Shizuka. Some suggestive material ahead.


**As part of my goal of increasing the number of Toujou x Shizuka stories, I've written another one-shot. I'm absolutely in love with this pairing and I wanted to write something sexy for them, since they deserve a sexy one-shot. I've tried to keep them in character as much as I can, but please tell me if there's something that's off. I hope you enjoy!**

**PS: if you want to see some Toujou x Shizuka fanart, then Pixiv is the best site for that. They have some pretty cute fanart there!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**His Gentle Touch**

Neither of them knew how it had come this far. Nanami Shizuka wondered this as she twisted her fingers in his fiery-red hair, Toujou Hidetora wondered this as he wrapped his arms around her body, backing her into the door, their lips connected in a passionate kiss. One moment they were in the living room of Shizuka's house, and then they were suddenly kissing with a hidden passion that neither of them knew the other had. Now, as they kissed each other, they were both grateful that Shizuka's parents and siblings were out of town. And somehow, they had ended up in Shizuka's bedroom, still kissing feverishly.

Toujou was the first one to pull away, panting softly. He stared at his childhood friend-turned-lover, who stared back, her breath ghosting from her soft lips, a luminescent blush tinting her face. Their relationship was rather strange, in that Shizuka was the one who confessed to Toujou, and she's usually the one to initiate kisses. It was no surprise that she initiated this kiss, but it was he who had responded rather enthusiastically.

"Shizuka… why'd you… kiss me like that?" Toujou asked her gently.

The female horseman looked down, blushing further. "Tora…" She looked up at him again, their eyes meeting. "I… I want to…" She trailed off.

Toujou raised an eyebrow. "Shizuka?" he asked. "You okay?"

Shizuka looked back up at him. "I want to… to do it with you," she said, sounding a bit more confident now.

Toujou's eyes widened in surprise and a blush crossed his face. "D-Do it… with me?" he repeated. This was the first time he heard something like this from her. "How did this come up?" he asked her.

"Tora, we've been in a relationship for quite some time now," Shizuka started. "And, I've always wanted to do it with you. I want to show you just how much I… I love you…"

Toujou was surprised. Truth be told, he also wanted it. He also wanted to go all the way with Shizuka. However, he had been afraid to tell her. While she was always the one who had the privilege of seeing his gentle side, he was afraid that he would lose control of himself and hurt her. He was the strongest member of the Tohoshinki, and he wasn't known as the General of Ishiyama for nothing. He worried that if he lost control of himself, he would hurt Shizuka so badly, she would be afraid of him.

"Shizuka…" Toujou started. "I… don't want to hurt you. I don't want to lose control of myself because if I hurt you, I'll never forgive myself."

Shizuka smiled gently at him. She took his hand and led him to her bed, a reassuring smile on her face. "Don't worry about me, Tora," she reassured him. "I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." They sat down on the bed, the moon shining through the window, casting light on the two of them.

"I want you," she said softly, slowly taking his hand and cupping it around her cheek. Instinctively, Toujou moved a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair away from her face before he placed his other hand on her other cheek, now gently holding her face.

"Kiss me, Tora," Shizuka encouraged him.

Toujou gently held onto her face, staring at her hazel eyes as he leaned in until their foreheads were touching, their lips inches apart. Then, he closed the distance between them, capturing Shizuka's lips with his in a gentle, tender kiss, their eyes closing simultaneously.

He kissed her slowly and gently at first, savouring the taste of her vanilla-flavoured lip balm, inhaling the sweet, floral scent of her hair. Shizuka kissed him back just as gently, inhaling his fresh, musky scent as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to him. At that moment, Toujou chose to deepen the kiss. His hands started roaming her body, and Shizuka followed too. He felt her slide her hands underneath his shirt, tracing the firm, well-defined muscles on his chest and he moaned softly into her mouth.

His fingers made their way to the bottom of her shirt and he started to move it upwards. Shizuka pulled away from the kiss and raised her arms above her head, allowing him to lift the shirt over her head, throwing it onto the ground. She then proceeded to remove her jeans and drop those on the ground. Meanwhile, Toujou removed his own shirt and pants, discarding those on the ground, the both of them now in only their undergarments.

Toujou stared at Shizuka, admiring her silently. She was now before him, only in a black bra and panties, while he was only in his boxers. "Shizuka…" he whispered, gently caressing her face. He kissed her again, this time more passionately, wrapping his arms around her. He slowly pushed her down onto the bed, their lips still connected.

Toujou broke away from the kiss and moved his lips down to her neck, gently kissing and nipping at the crook of her neck. Shizuka closed her eyes, sighing softly. "Tora…" she sighed, gasping slightly when she felt him gently bite down on the crook of her neck, sucking on the spot softly, leaving a hickey there for sure.

He pulled away from her neck and moved her fingers to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it and removing it from her heated skin, exposing her breasts. Toujou looked at them, blushing softly. "Wow…" he whispered. It was his first time seeing a girl's breasts, and he felt his heart racing in his chest as he stared at them.

Shizuka felt self-conscious as he stared at her breasts. She was a rather well-endowed girl, but Toujou's silence was rather unnerving. She tried to hide her face but was stopped when Toujou caressed her face. To her surprise, she saw a soft smile on his face. That was all she needed. She took Toujou's hand and moved it up to her breasts. Toujou immediately got the hint and he gently caressed her breasts with his hands. _They're so soft… _he thought to himself.

A moan escaped Shizuka's lips as Toujou continued to squeeze and caress her breasts. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the pillow, enjoying the sensation. "Mmm… Tora… f-feels good…" she moaned. Right then, Toujou buried his face into her breasts, planting hot kisses and leaving a trail of love bites.

Shizuka threw her head back, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips. "Tora!" she cried as Toujou gently kissed and played with her breasts. "D-Don't… Don't-Ah! D-Don't… stop!"

"Shizuka…" Toujou groaned softly. Her moans were seriously turning him on, and he could feel himself growing hard as he listened to her moans and cries.

Toujou moved his lips down her belly, leaving a trail of hickeys and love bites, savouring her gasps and sighs of pleasure. When he reached her panties, he saw that they were wet with arousal. He slowly lifted her smooth, slender legs up and removed her panties, throwing them over his shoulder. Shizuka now lay underneath him, completely exposed.

For a moment, Toujou admired Shizuka as she lay on the bed, a red tint across her face, her hair fanned out across the pillow. She was beautiful, and she was his. "Shizuka… you're so beautiful…" he whispered. He bent down and kissed her, feeling more confident now. As Shizuka kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, he moved his fingers down and found her most sensitive spot, the spot where she wanted to be touched the most.

Shizuka moaned into his mouth, writhing slightly as he gently rubbed her clit. Toujou grinned as he pulled away. "You like that?" he asked.

She nodded as Toujou spread her legs open and moved downwards, positioning himself in between her legs. Toujou had heard that guys often do this to girls to make them feel good, but he was a bit nervous to try it. He gave her a short kiss on the lips before moving down to her center. Looking up, he smiled playfully at her before burying his face in between her legs, his tongue running through her center.

Shizuka gasped, gripping tightly onto the sheets. "T-Tora!" she nearly squealed, shivering in pleasure. "Oh… Oh gosh!" Her voice, which was normally composed and level, was now reduced to shaking gasps and moans. She watched as Toujou continued to lick and suck her core, his eyes closed, clearly enjoying her sounds of pleasure. _Dammit… this feels so good! _

"Mmm… Tora! Oh, oh gosh… Tora…" she gasped out. "I-Ahh… Tora, I'm so close…"

Toujou grinned, pleased that he was able to make her feel good. His boxers were unbearably tight now, so he planted one last kiss on her center before pulling away. He removed his boxers, hissing in relief as his erection was freed from the confines of his boxers. Now, they were both free from their clothes, and there was nothing that restricted them. It was just them.

Shizuka's eyes widened in shock upon seeing his erection and she blushed even more. She had no idea that he was _that _big! _This is gonna hurt… _she thought to herself.

At that moment, Toujou remembered something important. He reached down to his pants and pulled his wallet out of the pocket. From his wallet, he pulled out a condom and rolled it down his erection before turning to face her again, wrapping her legs around his waist and lifting her off the bed, his hands holding onto her hips. He was now kneeling on the bed with Shizuka on his lap, her legs around his waist.

"I want you, Shizuka," he said softly, their foreheads touching. She wrapped her arms around his neck, connecting their lips together in a sweet, passionate kiss. "I need you…"

"I need you too… Tora…" she whispered. "Please, take me."

"It'll hurt," he warned her.

She smiled at him. "As long as it's you, I'll be all right," she reassured him, planting a short kiss on his lips.

Toujou smiled back, kissing her softly, twisting his fingers into her hair as he slowly lowered her down onto his erection. Shizuka tensed up as she felt the tip enter her, and she dug her fingernails into his back, whimpering slightly against his lips. Toujou noticed this and he hesitated.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Go ahead."

Right then, he swiftly thrust upwards, grunting in pleasure. Shizuka cried out in pain, gasping and panting as she closed her eyes. It hurt quite a bit, enough for tears to form at the corners of her eyes. A soft sob escaped from her mouth, which she tried to muffle. This didn't go unnoticed by Toujou, who kissed the unshed tears away, feeling guilty for hurting her.

"Sorry... 'bout that…" he whispered apologetically, kissing her to try and soothe her. "It'll get better."

Toujou began to slowly thrust upwards, and Shizuka moved her hips in sync with him. Slowly, the feeling of pain disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of intense pleasure. Shizuka moaned with each thrust, the sweet feeling of ecstasy taking over her. "Oh… Tora…" she moaned. "Oh… Oh, oh gosh…"

Toujou groaned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping it, leaving more marks. She was so warm, he thought, moving his lips to her breasts, kissing them to earn more moans and cries from her. "Shizuka… you're so warm…" he groaned. "Feels so good…"

"M-More, Tora! Please!" she cried out as he slightly sped up his thrusts.

It felt amazing. Her childhood friend was now making love to her. At this moment, the fact that he was an Ishiyama delinquent, the fact that she was a member of the Six Horsemen, none of those things even mattered anymore. He wasn't Toujou Hidetora, the former General of Ishiyama. She wasn't Nanami Shizuka, the female Horseman. He was just her Tora, she was his Shizuka. Nothing else mattered.

Toujou gently laid Shizuka down onto the bed and continued thrusting into her, their gasps, cries, and moans of pleasure mixing together with the sounds of their passionate lovemaking. He looked down at his lover and admired the sight. Her eyes were closed tightly, her face flushed, and strands of her hair clinging to her face from sweat.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, still thrusting into her. Shizuka kissed him back, dragging her fingernails across his back in passion, leaving red marks in their wake. He didn't want this to end whatsoever. He loved her so much, and he was so happy that she was his now.

"Tora! I… I'm so close!" she cried out.

"Me too…" he grunted. He took her hand and entwined their fingers together, and she smiled. It was one of his ways of telling her that he loved her. She held onto him tighter, her moans increasing in volume.

Right then, she reached her peak as Toujou thrust into her one last time. "T-Tora! Ohh… Tora!" she cried out as an amazingly blissful sensation washed over her. She swore she saw stars as she closed her eyes.

This also triggered Toujou's climax as he thrust into her. He closed his eyes and gave into the intense pleasure that washed over him. "Sh-Shizuka… Dammit… Shizuka!" he cried out as he reached his peak, losing himself in the throes of his climax.

Then, after everything was done, Toujou lowered himself onto her, resting his head over her heart, breathing heavily. Shizuka also panted heavily, trying to regain her breath as she twisted her fingers in his surprisingly soft hair. He remained inside of her a bit longer, trying to enjoy the feeling of warmth just a bit longer as he leaned upwards to kiss her slowly.

Eventually, Toujou slowly pulled out of her and removed the condom, throwing it on the floor before lying down next to her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Shizuka smiled at him. "You were great, Tora," she told him.

Toujou smiled as he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "Good night, Shizuka," he whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

"Good night, Tora," she whispered, slowly closing her eyes as Toujou pulled the blankets over their bodies. She kissed the tattoo on his left shoulder before sleep took over her.

The room was now silent, save for the steady breathing from Shizuka, who was sleeping soundly. Toujou stared out at the night sky before he turned and looked at Shizuka. _So this is what it feels like, huh… _He never would've thought that he would fall in love with his childhood friend, but here he was now.

He had made love to her. Normally, he would never use such cheesy terms, but this was definitely not just sex. And it was definitely not just a good screw. This felt sincere, genuine, and… real. This was a feeling that he couldn't just get from a fight. This was something more, something that fighting could never make him feel. Toujou never thought that there would be something besides fighting that could make him feel this… amazing.

"Who would've thought that I could feel this great without even being in a fight?" he mused to himself as he pulled Shizuka closer to him. "I'll never let go of you, Shizuka. I promise." He kissed her once more as he closed his eyes. But before sleep could take over him, Toujou moved his lips to Shizuka's ear to whisper one last thing, something he thought he would never say.

"I love you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think :)! Have a good night!**


End file.
